KnB Halloween Spooks 2015
by otakufire1028
Summary: Our favorite characters of Kuroko no Basket celebrate Halloween together. What kind of chaos will this bring? (It's late, but I felt like writing it.)
1. Spook One: Seirin's Costumes

Spook One

~Seirin's Costumes~

Kuroko was trick or treating with Seirin on this very special Halloween. It was special because when his teammates and coach had found out he'd never gone trick or treating before, they'd promised to take him when the day came.

So it came.

Kuroko was pretty excited even though he didn't show it. Everyone was ready, fully equipped with large bags for candy and costumes.

The senpais had gone with a school theme. Riko had borrowed a uniform from one of her friends and dressed up as a cheerleader. She'd even gone through the trouble of making pompoms. The skirt was a little short, but she paid no mind to it. Hyuuga was trying not to stare at her. He'd gone with the glasses stereotype and had dressed as a nerd. He put tape around the middle of his glasses and wore a sweater vest with a collared shirt. He also carried a very large book. Kiyoshi dressed as a football jock, complete with a helmet, shoulder pads, and a football. Izuki and Koganei were teachers. They both had a blazer and slacks on. Koganei added glasses, while Izuki put a fake combover on his head. Mitobe was a school doctor. He wore a white coat and had a toy syringe with him.

Furihata, Fukuda, and Kawahara had decided to dress us as hotdog/hamburger toppings. They were ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise. They made their own costumes so they just wore red, yellow, and white shirts labeled with what topping they were.

Kagami didn't feel like buying a costume so Riko had taken it upon herself to choose his costume for him. Much to Kagami's chagrin, and to the amusement of his teammates, he'd been given a tiger onesie with ears and whiskers on the hood. It was 'adorable' according to his coach. He didn't have the option of not wearing a costume since their captain required everyone to wear one or they'd face the wrath of his clutch mode. So there he stood. Wearing a tiger onesie.

Kuroko just wore all black. He wore all black and said he was a shadow. For the whole night, he followed Kagami and was directly behind him the whole time.

Kagami was a little freaked out since he kept losing sight of Kuroko. The senpais had put him in charge of Kuroko and making sure he didn't disappear like that time after their practice match with Kaijo. He did not want to end up in a Boston Crab Hold like Kuroko did that one time.

After they'd gotten candy from all the houses in the area that were participating in the Halloween tradition, they went to Kagami's apartment and sorted out their candy. But, unfortunately, when they were done, Kuroko left for home, forgetting to say he was leaving.

Kagami was put in a Boston Crab Hold.


	2. Spook Two: Ghost

Spook Two

~Ghost~

Kuroko walked up to his first official trick or treating house. He was a bit spooked by the decorations of the house. He looked back at his teammates who were encouraging him to knock on the door. He thought something would pop out at him like a demon or something. But then he remembered something scarier than demons.

His coach's rage.

He gathered his courage and knocked on the door. It was opened by a woman wearing a nurse costume, holding a bowl of candy. She looked around wondering who knocked. She obviously didn't see Kuroko.

"Trick or treat," Kuroko said with no expression at all.

The woman screamed when she realized Kuroko was right in front of him. "G-g-ghost!" She dropped the bowl. "Here! Take it all! Please don't haunt me, o vengeful spirit!" She slammed the door, leaving Kuroko with all the candy she had.

Seirin was dying of laughter.

"Did you see her face?!"

"She actually thought Kuroko was a ghost!"

"Nice one, Kuroko!"

A light bulb popped up over Kagami's head.

"Hey, if Kuroko can scare people like that and we hit the house after, doesn't that mean we can get the more candy than everyone else?" he said.

Everyone gasped.

"Bakagami actually made a good point!" Hyuuga shouted.

"Hey! I'm not that dumb!"

Izuki smirked. "You're grades beg to differ."

"Why don't we do that then?" Kuroko said, loading the candy into his bag.

"Okay, let's have some fun!" Kiyoshi said.

"Seirin, fight!" they all yelled.

Everyone knocked and said 'trick or treat' at the house of the nurse Kuroko spooked and obtained candy. Then they hit the next few houses and moved onto the neighborhoods a few blocks away, getting similar reactions from the house owners.

Everyone in Seirin ended up hauling around giant trash bags full of candy back to Kagami's house.


	3. Spook Three: The Mummy & His Grumpy Cat

Spook Three

~The Mummy and His Grumpy Cat~

After Seirin went to most of the neighborhoods around Seirin, they went to the Kanagawa district. They were on the way to their fifth house in the area when they ran into Kise and Kasamatsu.

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!" Kise said, overly excited.

"Oh, Seirin," Kasamatsu said, slight surprise on his face.

"Kise-kun, Kasamatsu-san, hello," Kuroko said.

Kise was a mummy, which was probably something he copied from someone else (Nakamura), and Kasamatsu was Grumpy Cat. Kise simply wore a white shirt and skinny jeans with high tops and wrapped himself in bandages. Kasamatsu wore a shirt with a picture of Grumpy Cat on it then wore cat ears and drew whiskers on his face.

"Grumpy Cat? Seriously?" Kagami said, incredulously.

Kasamatsu sighed. "It was a dare." He noticed Kagami's costume. "A onesie?"

"Coach's idea. Can't really fight against it."

Kise bursted into laughter. "A ONESIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KAGAMICCHI I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOLER THAN THAT!"

"Shut your face, Kise!" Kagami exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Well, since you two are here, why not join us?" Kiyoshi suggested. "It'll be fun." He grinned rather stupidly in Hyuuga's opinion.

Kise looked expectantly at Kasamatsu, whose face matched his costume. He sighed. "Fine," he said, crossing his arms.

"Yes!" he yelled, excitedly.

"But no causing trouble for Seirin with your fangirls or we're going back," the captain said with a stern look, much like a parent disciplining his child. "If they so much as recognize you, we're going. Got it?"

"Fine," Kise whined.

Kagami snickered. He tapped Kuroko on the shoulder. "Don't you think Kasamatsu-san's a lot like Kiyoshi-senpai, Hyuuga-senpai, and Coach?" he whispered.

"Well, obviously. They're senpais. Senpais have a lot to be responsible for," Kuroko responded, bluntly. "But I can agree with you. They're all parent-like." He gave a small smile.

Kuroko would never voice this aloud, but he shipped his captain and coach. Together they were like the parents of the team.

Kagami and Kuroko's quiet conversation was interrupted when their coach blew her whistle.

"The night is young! Let us go onwards collecting candy!" Riko said, enthusiastically, while marching forward.

They went to the next house. Kise knocked this time. The door opened, revealing a busty blonde in a bunny girl costume. Though it didn't match her costume, she wore a belt with a loop of keys on it. She attracted the eyes of the boys. Riko was ready to take out her paper fan and whack them.

"Trick or treat!" Kise said.

"Happy Halloween!" she said, happily. "Here's the candy."

"Thanks!" Kise took the candy from the bowl.

Upon closer examination, the blonde thought the other blond looked rather familiar. "Hey, do I know you?"

Kise, remembering Kasamatsu's warning, laughed nervously. "No, I don't think we've met before."

"Oh, well." She gave a sheepish smile. "It might've just been my imagination. For a second there, I thought I'd seen you before."

There was a loud crash coming from inside the door. The girl looked back. "Natsu! Did you break something again?!"

"It was Happy this time!" A male voice said.

"Lucy, don't believe him! He lies!" Another voice, a more childlike one, said.

"Sorry to shut the door so quickly, but I have to make sure they don't wreck my house. Take all the candy you like! Happy Halloween!" The girl said, leaving the bowl out and closing the door.

The group was pretty confused by the proceeding crashes and bangs and loud noises from inside, while they took all the candy out of the bowl.

"Damn, that girl was smoking," Koganei said with a whistle.

Mitobe signaled something to him.

A frightened expression made it's way onto the cat-faced basketball player. "You're right. Coach would kill me if she heard me."

"What did I not hear?" Riko said, ominously, paper fan in hand and ready to smack idiots.

"Nothing," Koganei said, nervously.

"It better not have been about that girl. Her clothes were way too revealing," she said with a disapproving look.

Hyuuga was still in shock and red-faced. Riko smacked the captain of her team repeatedly.

"That's what you get for staring!" she justified.

Hyuuga grabbed the hand she was using to hit him with. "Sorry, sorry. Won't do it again," he said with an apologetic smile.

Izuki chuckled. "Let's go collect sweets while the sweethearts are being sweet with each other."

Seirin plus Kise and Kasamatsu minus Hyuuga and Riko, who didn't even notice the others left, moved to the next house. They scared the house owners with Kuroko's misdirection and a few people almost recognized Kise. He just said the lighting was probably playing a trick on their eyes. Hyuuga and Riko eventually realized they were left behind and caught up with them four houses later.

When Kise knocked on the door, he didn't get nearly as much as Kuroko did so Seirin cast him aside, and Kuroko took the lead.

Kuroko shot a blank stare at him. "Kise-kun, get on my level."

"Yeah, Kise. I thought you could do better than that," Kagami said.

"So mean!"

"I have to side with them on this. Kise, can't you do any better?" Grumpy Cat said.

"Senpai!"

When the group hit all the houses on the block, they brought the giant bags of candy back to Kagami's house to add to the candy they'd attained from the Seirin neighborhood.

Kise's candy bag was the smallest out of everyone's.


End file.
